9 de enero
by LauCullen216
Summary: Hermione quiere darle un buen cumpleaños a su esposo, a pesar de que éste se resista. One shot, post-war.


_**Bueno, éste es mi primer Sevmione, (en realidad, mi primera historia del mundo de Harry Potter) y, a pesar de que me encanta la pareja, nunca había tenido el valor de publicar una, pero no quería que pasara el cumpleaños de Severus sin publicar algo. Espero que les guste.**_

 _ **Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, todo lo demás es mío.**_

* * *

9 de enero. Hoy es su cumpleaños y no está ni un poco entusiasmado, nunca le ha gustado celebrarlo.

Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta que ya casi era medio día, cosa muy extraña dado que él no acostumbra a despertarse tarde. Por un segundo su somnoliento cerebro se preguntó por qué estaba solo en la cama, pero solo fue un fugaz pensamiento antes de dormirse otra vez.

.: _ **Horas antes**_ :.

Le despertó el sol dando con fuerza contra sus párpados y frunció el ceño. Miró el reloj, 9 de enero, 7:35 a.m.

Sonrió al sentir un fuerte brazo envolverse en su cintura, hoy su hombre era un año más viejo. Riendo ante el pensamiento, se puso de pie lentamente y fue al baño.

Se observó desnuda ante el espejo y sonrió. Era la primera vez en su vida que se sentía tan segura de sí misma, la primera vez que se sentía libre de andar desnuda y no sentirse mal por sus cicatrices. Observó su aspecto y sonrió aún más. Tenía un chupón justo debajo de cada seno, uno sobre el ombligo y uno en la parte interna de ambos muslos. Sentía la piel sensible y le dolían un poco las caderas. Anoche definitivamente no habían sido gentiles el uno con el otro.

Se dio una rápida ducha y me vistió rápidamente, quería comprar un regalo más, además del que ya tenía, y prepararle algo a su esposo antes de que se despertara. Se puso unos vaqueros negros, un abrigo gris largo, un gorro negro y unas botas para el frio grises, después le agregó un hechizo calentador a la ropa, ya que afuera hacía un frio terrible.

Se acercó hasta la cama para cerciorarse de que estuviera dormido y se lo comió con los ojos. Su esposo, a pesar de la edad, estaba en muy buena forma y me sentía orgullosa, porque ese aspecto tan bien parecido lo había adquirido cuando se casó con ella, le hacía sentirse bien saber que lo estaba cuidando.

Estaba recostado boca arriba sobre la enorme cama matrimonial. Tenía el brazo derecho bajo la almohada, lo que hacía resaltar todos los músculos de su pecho y brazo, el collar con la piedra ónix que le había regalado descansaba sobre el lado derecho de su pecho, y su pelo cubría la almohada. Lucía tan pacifico recostado así.

Se acercó para darle un beso y el movimiento hizo que la luz del sol le diera directo en el rostro a Severus. Él gruñó y se dio la vuelta, quedando boca abajo sobre la cama y mostrándole todos los arañazos que ella dejó la noche anterior en su hermosa espalda bronceada y sus anchos hombros.

Se mordió el labio inferior, con ganas de volver a la cama, despertarlo y repetir lo de anoche, pero tenía poco tiempo para conseguir su regalo antes de que se despertara. Cerró las ventanas para que el sol no le molestara y, dándole un beso en la mejilla descubierta y otro en el hombro, salió rápidamente de la habitación para aparecerse en el Callejón Diagon.

Caminó directo hacia Flourish y Blotts. Entró y me dirigió directamente hacia la sección de Pociones. Buscó entre los miles de títulos y portadas alguno que Severus no hubiera leído pero no encontró. Ya le había encargado uno hacía semanas pero quería llevar otro, sin embargo, al no encontrar, tomó el que ya había encargado y salió de la tienda.

Siguió paseando entre las distintas tiendas, en busca de algo que pudiera llegarle a gustar a su esposo, riendo un poco ante la idea de comprarle una mascota en la tienda de Animales Fantásticos, seguro la pobre cosa seria tan odiada como Crookshanks.

Se dirigía al Caldero Chorreante cuando se topó con Scribbulus Tintas de recambio y decidió comprarle un juego completo de plumas, tinta y pergaminos. Con ambos regalos bien guardados en una bolsa, estaba por entrar por una bebida cuando vio la tienda que quedaba justo al lado, la tienda de calderos Potage, y recordó que un muy frustrado Severus le dijo que uno de sus experimentos tuvo una mala reacción y arruinó uno de sus calderos.

Compro uno de oro, el cual venía con un juego completo de frascos, y se apareció en la sala de su casa con todas las cosas. Utilizando papel de regalo, los envolvió todos con magia y los guardo en el closet después de cerciorarse que Severus seguía dormido.

Al terminar de guardar todo, se quitó los zapatos y fue de puntillas hasta la cama después de revisar la hora. Eran las 12:00 p.m. y su estómago gruñía del hambre, había estado tan entusiasmada que ni siquiera se detuvo a desayunar.

Se recostó junto a Severus y comenzó de dejar besos por toda su espalda y cuello, haciéndolo removerse en la cama.

\- Despierta, cumpleañero. – Él gruño al escucharla y parpadeo. Ella era consciente de lo mucho que el odiaba celebrar su cumpleaños, pero éste sería distinto y eso la ponía nerviosa. Por eso había gastado tantos galeones en regalos y por eso había estado tan nerviosa y entusiasmada todo el día.

Se quedó mirándola con sus profundos ojos ónix y ella sintió que se le iba la respiración. Esos eran sus ojos de dormitorio, esa mirada le decía que la deseaba, pero ella sabía que él tenía que estar tan hambriento como ella, por lo que lo evadió diciéndole que le haría un _almuerzo-desayuno_ tardío.

Dado que cocinar no se le daba muy bien, preparo algo rápido para ambos mientras él se duchaba y después ambos comieron en un cómodo silencio. Al terminar, encantaron los trastes para que se limpiaran y subieron al dormitorio.

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer ésta noche? – Le preguntó ella mientras lo veía sentarse sobre la cama. Se dirigió hacia él y se paró entre sus piernas, tomando su cabello negro y sedoso para acariciarlo.

\- Quiero quedarme aquí. Te conozco y seguro querrás salir a cenar para hacerme una emboscada y que se aparezcan todos tus amigos. – Gruño malhumorado y ella rio, porque exactamente eso quería hacer. – Prefiero quedarme aquí, solos tu y yo.

Su voz fue más ronca cuando volvió a hablar y Hermione sintió que todo su cuerpo se debilitaba por culpa de esa voz.

Asintió para hacerle saber que estaba de acuerdo y, antes de siquiera darse cuenta, estaba sobre su espalda con su hombre entre las piernas. Él enterró su rostro en su cuello y ella jadeo cuando mordisqueo la piel bajo su oreja.

La castaña sintió su erección contra su muslo y alzo sus caderas, buscando las de Severus para poder restregarse contra él. Sus manos grandes la tomaron por el trasero para controlar sus movimientos contra su pelvis y lo sintió gruñir algo como _estúpidos vaqueros_ antes de que la mordiera, raspando delicadamente la piel de su cuello con sus dientes.

Hermione gimió y tomo su pelo con fuerza, llevando su rostro de su cuello a su boca y besando sus labios con fuerza. Se besaron lento, sus labios chupando y sus dientes mordisqueando mientras sus caderas continuaban buscándose entre ellas, creando fricción.

Estaba a punto de introducir su mano bajo el pantalón holgado que Severus se había puesto cuando sonó la alarma mágica que les aviso que había alguien en la puerta.

Severus resoplo frustrado y ella le dio un casto beso en los labios, disculpándose mientras intentaba ponerse de pie para abrir.

\- Yo abriré, tú quédate justo ahí. – Le dijo el poniéndose de pie y señalándola con su dedo. Ella asintió sonriendo y lo escucho bajar las escaleras con fuerza pero lento.

Hermione se sobresaltó cuando escucho el estruendoso grito de un montón de voces decir _¡Feliz Cumpleaños!_

Bajo rápidamente las escaleras después de ponerse la botas otra vez y se encontró con que los Weasleys, Minerva, Hagrid, Harry y más amigos suyos habían invadido su casa.

Se cubrió la boca con la mano y negó con la cabeza en diversión e incredulidad, haciéndole saber al pelinegro que no había sido ella quien había reunido a todas esas personas allí.

Todos se dispersaron por la casa, pusieron música, trajeron bebidas y un pastel, al cual Severus le apago las velas a regañadientes, y comenzaron las usuales conversaciones. Los Snape estaban en un sillón conversando con Bill, Arthur y Harry cuando llego una entusiasmada Luna.

\- Hermione, ¿Estas preocupada? – Luna la observaba con curiosidad, a pesar de que la pregunta extraño a todos, dado que no venía al caso, sin embargo, Severus noto como Hermione se removía nerviosa junto a él.

\- No Luna, ¿Por qué dices eso? – Intento sonar tan despreocupada y extrañada como lucían las expresiones de todos, fallando estrepitosamente.

\- Es que estoy viendo sobre ti a muchos…

\- Bueno, es hora del pastel. – Grito Molly desde la cocina y Hermione se levantó aliviada a ayudarla a repartir pastel para todos. A Snape no le paso por alto su extraño comportamiento, decidiendo que le preguntaría cuando estuvieran a solas.

Después de comer, beber, charlar otro rato y abrir los regalos, todos al fin se fueron, lo que le permitió a Severus tomar a su esposa entre sus brazos y llevarla hacia la habitación, esperando poder terminar lo que habían empezado después de que ella le dijera qué le preocupaba. La estaba por depositar en la cama cuando ella lo detuvo.

\- Espera. Falta mi obsequio. – Salto entusiasmada de sus brazos y él se sentó mientras la veía entrar al gran closet que compartían. Se sorprendió al ver tras de ella levitando unos tres paquetes envueltos.

\- Esto es demasiado. – Le dijo cuando depositó los paquetes a su lado. Ella hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia, y le urgió que los abriera.

Él la tomo de la cintura y la sentó en su regazo, antes de tomar el paquete más pequeño. Lo abrió y se sorprendió al ver el libro de pociones que él iba a comprarse, la nueva edición de su escritor favorito.

Le dio un beso en los labios como agradecimiento y paso al siguiente, sorprendiéndose otra vez al ver que era un caldero de oro, que seguro debió valer muchos galeones, y que venía con un juego completo de frascos.

La beso otra vez y abrió el ultimo, sonriendo cuando vio un set completo de plumas, tinta y pergaminos. A pesar de que le gustaba el regalo, ella era consciente de que él se había comprado uno justo la semana pasada, lo que termino de confirmarle que a su esposa le pasaba algo.

\- Gracias por todo, cariño. Pero ahora tienes que decirme qué está pasando. - Su tono fue serio al hablar y ella se removió nerviosa en su regazo, mordiendo su labio inferior, signo inequívoco de que algo la tenía preocupada.

\- Yo fui a la consulta de Draco la semana pasada, te había dicho que no me sentía bien. – El asintió, apretándola contra su pecho y besando una de sus manos en apoyo al ver lo nerviosa que estaba. – Pues él me dijo que estoy embarazada.

* * *

 _ **Y eso es todo, gracias por llegar hasta acá abajo. Espero que les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Feliz cumpleaños, Snape.**_

 _ **¿Reviews?**_


End file.
